


Sunlight

by kyouhei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just love him, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soft Boys, idk what else to add, shuichi is sleepy, they r gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhei/pseuds/kyouhei
Summary: Shuichi, for once, is tired in the morning. Rantaro already knows it's due to heavy insomnia from the past few days, so he decides to have him call off work so they can cuddle.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write on wattpad so im not used to this,, but i hope u like this...  
> i might just make this a oneshot folder thingy but id rather them be seperate, so..
> 
> ill just be writing some ideas here while i can !! i love amasai so much

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight from the curtains adorning his face. He blinked, turning over to his boyfriend, Rantaro, sleeping next to him. He smiled, playing with the other's green hair a little.

Although it was a beautiful morning, Shuichi just wanted to go back to sleep. It's been tough sleeping for the past few days for him. He sighed, though when he tried to get up, an unbearable dread weighed him down, making his legs feel like jelly.

The detective let out a soft yawn, laying his head back down on the bed to figure out what he should be doing. Obviously, he should get ready for work, but... 

Rantaro's figure shifted, alerting Shuichi that he was waking. He turned his head, looking into the taller boy's jade eyes. 

Rantaro had noticed the heavy eye bags that tarnished his boyfriend's pretty eyes, and he frowned. "Work got ya like this?" He asked, gently stroking the shorter boy's hair. Shuichi nodded, leaning into the contact.

The taller boy let out a sigh, slowly sitting up. "You should call in sick... It would do you some good. You'll at least be able to rest." Rantaro said, making Shuichi look at him with a worried look gracing his pretty face. 

"B..but..." The taller placed a finger on his mouth, making Shuichi let out a small whine, "Fïiiine..." Rantaro smiled as the latter took his phone to text his boss.

Once the detective had finished, he laid back down and closed his eyes. His boyfriend inched closer before wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist, bringing him into a warm embrace, one that the shorter boy loved.

Shuichi sighed, smiling as he cuddled into Rantaro's chest. Rantaro kissed his forehead, humming slightly. This caused the latter to slowly fall asleep, which was the taller boy's goal. Rantaro chuckled lightly. 

One of Rantaro's hands trailed up to Shuichi's hair, caressing it with upmost care, making said boy secure his arms around Rantaro's neck as their legs tangled slightly. A peaceful morning indeed.


End file.
